Undercover Affair
by Angelsredhead4
Summary: Roxie is a normal girl, living in New York, trying to get away from her past. But it seems her past has come back to haunt in her in a big way. After being attacked by some bad guys, she is put under protection by Danny Reagan, a sexy New York Detective.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first time writing anything like this, so i hope it is good :S please comment after reading, and do not hold anything back, i want to hear the good and the bad :)

I do not own any characters apart from Roxie, she is of my own creation :)

/

It started off like any other day. I woke up around 7:00, and went downstairs to the bar/diner I lived above, where Hank my boss, was just opening up.

"Morning Hank," I said and smiled.

"Hey Roxie," he said and gave me a toothy smile.

I went behind the counter and poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down.

"Oh by the way Roxie, do you mind looking after the place while I go run some errands in a bit?" Hank asked.

"Oh, sure of course I will," I said and gave him a smile.

"Great! I won't be long, I just have to get a few things," he said, grabbing his coat.

"I'll see you in a little while, and remember call me if anything happens, you know what it is like around here," Hank reminded me.

"Yes I know Hank, it's the price we pay for living in New York," I said and laughed.

"Yeah no kidding," he said and headed out.

I got up and headed to the back and grabbed a bagel from the fridge, when I heard the front door bell go off. I figured it would be Hank, coming back because he forgot something as usual. "What did you forget this time Hank?" I called to the front. I got no answer.

"Hank?" I said and headed out of the kitchen to the front. It wasn't Hank; instead it was three big, fairly scary guys.

"Uh can I help you?" I asked my voice slightly shaky.

The blonde one spoke first. "Are you Roxie?" he asked.

"Yes..why?' I asked, becoming more scared by the second.

They didn't answer back. The blonde one just smirked, and nodded to the other two goons. They all started walking towards me, looking very intimidating. I started backing away slowly.

"What do you guys want?" I asked, dropping the nice act.

"You know what we want, now hand it over and no one will get hurt," the blonde one said and stepped right up to me, his face inches from mine.

By now I was shaking like a little dog.

"Hand what over?" I stammered.

"Oh don't play dumb, you know, the I-pod, now give it," he spat in my face.

Now I was confused. "I-pod? What?"

The blonde sighed. "Yes the I-pod, the one that belonged to your boyfriend Joel, he gave it to you and now we want it."

Why the hell do they want Joel's I-pod? I wondered. "I-I don't have it anymore," I lied.

"You're lying! Alright I tried to do this the easy way, but now I have no choice, guys, get her!" he yelled and the two goons stormed towards me.

"Wait!" I yelled but it was too late, one of the guys grabbed me by the arm and threw me across the bar. I landed with a thump on the floor, pain shooting through my body. The blonde guy walked over to me and looked down.

"Now, give me the I-pod," he said.

"I already told you I don't have it!" I screamed and with all my strength, I kicked him right in the gut. He crumpled to the floor. I quickly got up, but was blocked by goon #1.

"I don't think so," he said and lunged towards me.

I dogged his advanced, jumping out of the way at the last second. I winced in pain realizing my ribs were bruised from being thrown across the room. The second goon came up behind me and wrapped his arm around me neck, choking me. I struggled to break free, losing air very quickly. Not having much time to think, I did the only thing I could and bit him on the arm. He let go with a yelp. I ran as fast as I could to the back, in the kitchen. I spotted a knife on the counter and grabbed it, and ran to pantry, it being my only hiding place. I held my breath, trying to hear where the goons were. I peaked through the crack I left in the door, and saw that the blonde was back up and had joined his goons in search for me.

"Come out come out where ever you are," the blonde taunted as he walked right past the pantry.

Suddenly I felt a sneeze coming on. I tried to hold in it but it was too late. I let out a loud sneeze easily giving away my position.

"Shit," I hissed.

Then the pantry door swung open and there stood the blonde. "Gotcha!" he yelled.

"Hi,' I said and gave him an innocent smile.

He was about to reach out for me when I pulled a typical school girl move and kicked him right where it hurts. For the second time he fell to the floor. I jumped over him and ran over to the phone, and quickly dialed 911. I searched around for the goons but they were no where to be seen. Finally someone picked up.

"Oh thank god, look I need help, three guys are after me, and are trying to hurt me, please send help now, I'm at Hank's Diner and Bar," I said but then I heard the dial tone and looked up to seen one of the goons holding down the receiver.

"I don't think so!" he hissed and yanked the phone from the wall.

"Yikes!" I yelled and was about to run but he grabbed my hair and yanked me back.

I swung around and elbowed him in the face and he let go of my hair. I ran towards the door but I got blocked again.

"You are not going anywhere!" the other goon said.

"Says who?" I snapped back.

That got him angry and he whipped his hand around and smacked me hard on the face, knocking me off balance and I landed on the floor. Tears started forming at the corners of my eyes, my face stung from the slap. Suddenly I heard sirens in the back ground. I smiled through the pain.

"The cops are coming, you aren't going to get away with this," I boasted.

The goon knelt down in front of me. "Yes we are and that is because you are going to hand over the I-pod right now."

"Never" I spat at him and swung both legs up and jabbed the knife into his leg, he yelped in pain.

I saw an opening and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him out. I got up, and walked slowly over to the kitchen, in too much pain. I sighed when I saw the back door wide open and goon 1 and the blonde were gone. The other goon was still on the floor near the door, knocked out. I went over to the table and slowly sat down, and finally let myself cry.

A few minutes later, I saw flashing lights outside indicating the cops showed up. I quickly brushed away the tears as two cops walked in along with a girl detective and a surprisingly hot guy detective. The cops handcuffed the goon and led him to the cop car while the detectives walked over to me.

"Hey get the paramedics in here," the guy said to the girl.

She nodded and headed back outside.

"I am Detective Danny Reagan, are you alright, what is your name?" he asked and bent down to meet me at eye level, his eyes full of concern which melted my heart, his voice deep and husky, and very sexy.

I nodded, still too shaken up to speak. "Roxie," I stammered.

He looked around, clearly noticing the mess. "What happened in here?" he asked.

I cleared my throat. "Well these three guys came in here and attacked me," I said, my voice wavering.

"Do you know why they attacked you?" he asked, his face mere inches away from mine.

For a second I forgot what he asked me, I got too lost in his eyes.

"Oh, um, for some reason they wanted this," I told him and pulled the I-pod out of my pocket.

He looked as confused as I felt. "Is that yours?" Detective Reagan asked.

"Yes, well technically it is, I mean was my boyfriends," I told him.

"Why do you have it?" I took a deep breath, trying to hold back tears; I always hated talking about him.

"Well, he uh died last year in a car accident, and at the time I had his I-pod, he let me borrow it, and well clearly I could never give it back. Now it is really all I have left of him," I explained, trying my hardest not to cry.

"Oh, I am so sorry, that must have been very hard for you," he said, his eyes full of understanding.

I nodded. "Do you know if there is anything on the I-pod, maybe a file, or a video or anything like that that these guys could have wanted?"

"Honestly I do not know, I never really looked through it, here you can check," I told him and handed him the I-pod.

When he grabbed it, our hands slightly touched, and it sent an electric jolt through my body. I looked at him, and noticed he had a shocked look on his face, indicating that he felt it too. He cleared his throat. He clicked on the I-pod and started searching through it and suddenly froze and stood up as the girl cop walked back in with the paramedics.

"Hey Jackie, I think I got something," he told her.

That got my attention. Before the paramedics could do anything I jumped up and walked over to Danny.

"What? What did you find?" I asked curiously as I tried to see what was going on.

Danny was showing Jackie what seemed to be a video of a group of guys beating up some poor guy and suddenly a gunshot went off and the guy was on the floor. I looked closer and I recognized three of the guys. It was the blonde guy and his goons.

"Hey, that's them," I proclaimed.

"You mean the ones that attacked you?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, the blonde one there and those two are his goons," I pointed them out on the video.

"No wonder they wanted this, but how did your boyfriend get this?" Jackie asked me.

"I have no idea," I admitted honestly.

"Hey wait watch the ending," Danny said.

I looked down at the I-pod and noticed the guys were now looking up at the camera.

"Oh shit, I better get out of here!" a familiar voice said in the background of the video. I froze.

"T-that was Joel, my boyfriend," I said in complete shock.

Danny's face suddenly went serious. "Roxie, you said Joel died in a car accident right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, confused.

Instead of answering, he pulled Jackie back and whispered something to her. He came back to me.

"Roxie, I don't know how to tell you this but, from seeing this, we are not so sure he died the way you think he did."

I couldn't believe what he was telling me.

"Are you saying these guys killed him because of this video?" I asked him, my eyes were tearing up.

"I am afraid it looks that way." He told me.

Suddenly it felt like I couldn't breathe. I took a step back and threw myself down in a chair, and put my head in my hands, trying to calm down. I was now shaking. I heard someone walk over to me and kneel beside me and wrap their arms around me.

"I am so sorry you had to find out like this," Danny said in my ear.

By now I was bawling. I turned towards Danny and buried my face in his chest. God he smelled so good, and the feeling of his arms around me calmed me down a bit.

"Here, let paramedics take care of these cuts, and I'll be back," he said in a low voice, and got up.

I felt sad that he let go, but I nodded and the paramedics bandaged my up. After I was fixed, Danny came back over to me with Jackie at his side.

"Now Roxie, is there anywhere you can stay, somewhere safe for a while? Like family or friends?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "My parents died a few years back in a house fire, and I haven't been living here long enough to really have any close friends," I admitted.

He nodded and said something to Jackie, she nodded back. "Well our only option is for you to stay here, with one or two cops with you for protection at all times, until you are safe again." Danny informed me.

"Wait, protection? You think they are going to come back?" I asked, starting to worry again.

"It is very likely," Jackie answered.

"We called your boss and he will be staying with family for a while, we can't have him here with all of this," she told me.

I nodded, thankful Hank would be safe.

"Now I will be the one who will be looking after you the most, so I hope you don't mind me bunking with you for a little while," Danny told me.

That suddenly cheered me up a bit. "Yeah of course, don't you have a wife or kids or anything to go to though?" I asked, secretly hoping he would say no.

"I have both, but they went to stay with my mother in law for a little bit, I didn't want to worry them or involve them," he told me.

I bit my lip to stop from squealing. At least there was an upside to this disaster; I would be living with Mr. Hotty Detective for a while, all alone, oh the things that could happen, I thought, trying to hide a grin.

"And don't worry, I promise we will catch these guys if it is the last thing we do," Danny assured me and gave me the most adorable smile ever.

"Thanks, I honestly just can't believe this is happening to me, like I only ever see this kind of stuff happen to people on TV and in movies," I admitted.

"Yeah but surprisingly enough we see it more often than we'd like," Jackie said honestly.

"Okay now that we have all of that settled, Roxie is it okay if you come down to the station with us, just so we can get your full statement, and then I'll come back home with you" Danny asked.

"Yeah of course," I said. I got up, and followed them out of the diner and into one of the cars.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a couple of hours to get everything sorted at the station, but finally it was done, and Danny and I were on our way back to the diner. I opened the door to my apartment and walked in, Danny following behind me.

"So this is where I live, and I guess where you're going to live for the next while," I told him.

"You're sure you're okay with all of this right?" Danny asked and looked at me.

It took me a second to answer as I was so caught up in his eyes for the second time that day. I shook my head to snap out of it.

"Of course I am, if it means those thugs wont come back, I'm all for it, and plus I like the company," I told him and gave him an endearing smile.

He smiled back. God even his smile was so sexy.

"So where am I sleeping?" he asked.

"Well since I only have one room, you're going to have to sleep on the couch, I wish I had something better for you, I'm sorry that I don't."

"Hey its okay, the couch is fine with me," he said and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Do you want anything to eat or to drink?" I asked.

"Nah I'm okay thanks."

"Alright, well I'm going to go get a nice hot bath, god knows I need one after today, you're welcome to anything," I told him and headed to the bathroom

. I closed the door, filled up the tub, and got undressed and sunk into the bath, letting it sooth me. The events of today kept running through my mind as I dozed off. A sudden image of one of the goons with a knife to me flashed in my head and I jolted awake, splashing now cold water all over the place. I was definitely going to have to take some sleeping pills tonight to be able to sleep. I slowly got up out of the tub and wrapped myself in a towel. I opened the door and walked out and bumped right into Danny.

"I am so sorry," I started.

He grabbed my arms to steady me and looked down, his eyes slightly shining as they took in me in a towel, all frazzled. I blushed at the attention, my whole body heating up under his intense stare. I cleared my throat.

"I uh better go get changed," I said and rushed off to my room before he could say anything.

God that was embarrassing, I thought to myself. But I couldn't help but think about how his eyes seemed to linger just a little longer than they should have on me. I shook off the feeling. It's ridiculous, he is a married man. I quickly got dressed and headed into the kitchen, hoping there was not going to be any awkwardness.

"So, since I am kind of stuck here for a while what exactly am I supposed to do?" I asked him as I sat down on the bar stool next to him.

"Well technically you are only stuck inside for a couple days, just for your safety, but after that you are allowed to go out, just not alone," he explained to me.

"What, so you are literally going to be my body guard?" I asked.

"Sort of, but we don't want it to be so obvious so I will have a cover."

"Which will be what exactly?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

A sexy grin formed on his face. "Apparently I am to be your new boyfriend."

My eyes widened with surprise. "Boyfriend? You can't be serious."

"Yep I am, we can't have anyone else around you knowing what is going on for their safety and yours, so this was the best bet," he explained.

I was speechless. Sure, I couldn't help but be excited with the fact that Mr hotty detective here was going to be my pretend boyfriend, but at the same time I felt kind of guilty.

"Does your wife know about this plan?" I asked him.

"Yeah she does, and she isn't completely okay with it of course, but she understands why I have to do it."

"Well okay then," I said, and let the subject go.

We sat in silence for a few moments until I yawned and nearly fell off the stool.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked, his eyes full of concern which just melted my heart.

"Yeah, it has just been a long day," I said, holding back another yawn.

"Ah yeah I understand that, you should probably try and get some sleep," he suggested.

Honestly I was afraid to go to sleep, every time I closed my eyes I saw the thugs attacking me, but I agreed, not wanting to trouble Danny any more than I already had and headed back to my room.

It took me a while, but I surprisingly finally fell asleep and didn't wake up till about 2 the next morning after jolting awake, sweating, and crying. I quietly got up and headed to my bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and looked up into the mirror. Gosh I was a mess. I had huge dark circles under my eyes, I looked pale and fragile. I stood looking at myself in the mirror for a few minutes until I suddenly just broke down and cried. I didn't even realize Danny had woken up and walked into the bathroom until I felt warm, strong arms wrap around me, and pull me into his chest. I buried my face in his shirt, not even caring that he was seeing me like this. He comforted me by gently rubbing my back with his hand and whispering to me that it was all right. I finally stopped crying and slowly looked up at him, my eyes still blurry from the tears. He reached his hand up and whipped the tears away.

I sniffled. "Gosh I am such a mess," I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, you really are," he joked.

I slapped his arm, pretending to be offended. "Hey! You were so not supposed to agree with me!"

He chuckled. "Are you okay?" he asked, getting serious again.

I sighed. "Not really, I can't stop thinking about everything," I admitted.

"Ah, well what you need is a distraction," he told me.

I looked at him with a confused look. "What kind of distraction?" I asked.

"Well on Sundays my family and I all get together and have a big family dinner, how about I take you there today," he suggested.

"But I thought I couldn't leave the house yet."

"Well you aren't technically supposed to but hey rules are meant to be broken right?" he said and winked.

"Besides you will be in a house full of cops and a lawyer, I think you will be more than safe, so what do you say?" he asked.

A huge grin formed on my face. "I say hell yeah!"

"Great," he said and smiled. "I would say we should both go back to sleep for a while, but I don't think that is the best for you right now, so how about we watch a movie or something for a while"

"Sure, that would be great," I said and followed him into my living room and sat down on the couch.

He turned on a movie and we sat there for a while and watched it until, surprisingly we both fell sleep. Through the rest of the morning, I never once had a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up first a few hours later, not knowing when I actually fell asleep or how, until I realized my pillow was breathing. I turned my head to come face to face with a sleeping Danny. My heart skipped a beat. I can't believe I fell asleep in his arms. That must have been why I didn't have a nightmare, him being there comforted me. I smiled at the realization. I felt him stir and quickly closed my eyes to make it look like I was still asleep. I felt him move beside me.

"What the?" I heard him say.

I opened my eyes slowly to make it look like I had just woken up too.

"Good morning" he said in a uber sexy husky voice, as he looked at me.

"Hey," I said groggily.

"Looks like we fell asleep while watching the movie," he said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah looks like it." My stomach suddenly growled. He laughed.

"I'm guessing you are hungry, I'll go make some breakfast while you go get ready," he said and got up off the couch.

"Yeah sure," I said and headed to my room to get changed.

I still couldn't believe we fell asleep together, I thought to myself as I remembered the feeling of his strong arms around me when I woke up. I shook myself out of my thoughts and got changed into a cute classy denim skirt and my nicest black tank top, put on some makeup and brushed through my hair, taming my curls. I opened the door to the mouthwatering aroma of pancakes.

"Oh my god those smell so good," I exclaimed as I sat down in the kitchen.

Danny turned around with a plate of pancakes, and I saw a flash of something on his face when he saw me, but it went away quickly.

"Well then I hope they taste as good as they smell," he said with a smile and put the plate down in front of me.

He grabbed his own plate and sat down next to me. We ate in silence, the only sound was knives and forks hitting the plate. We finished eating and he quickly cleaned up.

"I am going to go get a quick shower, and then we can head out to my Dad's house." He said.

"Okay."

About 15 minutes later, we were in his car, driving to his dad's house.

"Thanks again for letting me come today," I told him.

"Hey it's not a problem, as I said you deserve a distraction, and trust me my family is definitely a good one," he joked.

I smiled. It had been a long time since I had a real family so it would be nice to feel that again, even for a day. We finally arrived at the house. Danny knocked on the door and an older, yet still handsome man with I must say an awesome mustache answered the door.

"Hey pops," Danny said to the man.

"Hey, so this must be the girl you told us about," he said.

"Yep, Dad this is Roxie, Roxie this is my dad," Danny introduced us.

"It is so nice to meet you Mr. Reagan, thank you so much for having me today," I said to him.

"Oh it is my pleasure Roxie, and please, call me Frank. Oh where are my manners, please come in," and ushered us inside.

"Guys, Danny is here" Frank yelled over his shoulder.

A few seconds later everyone came walking in.

"Roxie, this is my sister Erin," Danny pointed out a beautiful lady who looked about 30 something.

She smiled at me. "So nice to meet you," Erin said.

"This is her daughter Nikki."

"Hey," the young girl said. I smiled at her.

"And this is my younger brother Jamie," Danny said.

I turned towards an devishly handsome man, with blue eyes, blonde hair, and an adorable smile.

"Hey," he said in a sexy deep voice. That voice clearly runs in the family.

"Hey," I said, shocked at how girly and flirty I sounded.

The last to be introduced was his grandfather, who was definitely a character. We all got ushered into the living room, and sat down on the various couches.

"Roxie, I am sorry about what happened to you, it can't be very easy to go through," Erin said, sounding very sisterly.

I felt a bit of jealousy for Danny for having a family so caring.

"Yeah it definitely was not easy, if it weren't for Danny here I wouldn't have even made it through the night," I admitted and smiled up at Danny, who was sitting next to me.

"Yeah well my brother has always been known to have a hero complex," Jamie joked and smiled at me. I bit my lip. Gosh he was cute.

"Hey what is so wrong with being a hero?" Danny snapped back and laughed.

"Nothing, I'm just saying next time maybe let someone else save the cute damsel in distress for a change," Jamie said and winked at me. That made me laugh.

Erin just rolled her eyes. "I am sorry about my brother, he normally isn't this much of a flirt," she said to me.

"It's okay, I don't mind," I said, more to Jamie than Erin.

I felt Danny shift awkwardly beside me. I looked over at him and noticed a weird look on his face. It looked almost like jealousy, but it couldn't have been. We all talked for a while, and I began to feel more and more comfortable around them all. Finally, Danny's grandfather came in and announced that dinner was ready. We all headed to the dining room, and they all sat in I'm guessing their usual seats. I sat where Linda, Danny's wife usually sat which kind of made me feel a little awkward.

"So Roxie, since you are our guest, would you like to say grace?" Frank asked.

I froze, not sure what to say. My family had never been the religious type. But I didn't want to seem rude, so I did the only thing I could.

"Uh, sure, I've never really done this before, but hey first time for everything right?" I joked, feeling fairly nervous.

Danny leaned over close to me and whispered, "You don't have to if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

I shivered at his proximity. Gosh he was gorgeous. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"No, it's okay, I don't mind," I told him.

I took a deep breath, quickly thinking of what to say. With one last look at Danny, I started.

"Not quite sure how to start this but I guess I could start with saying thank you for this wonderful meal we have in front of us today. I am grateful to be surrounded by such an amazing group of people, I'd feel so blessed to have a family like this. In light of recent events, I am grateful to be here, alive, and know I am watched over, amen," I finished.

"Amen" they all chorused after me.

I looked up at all of them, and everyone smiled back at me.

"That was beautiful Roxie," Frank said.

"Thanks" I said, and blushed.

"Alright everyone, dig in!" Danny's grandfather announced.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't even remember the last time I actually sat down and had a real Sunday dinner with family, and I must say I was not disappointed with the Reagans. I was actually jealous of what they had. They bickered, they teased each other, they laughed, told stories, it was wonderful. At that moment it made me miss my family so much more. Danny was truly blissed.

When everyone finished dinner, Erin and Nikki, her daughter left to go to Erin's ex husband's house, Danny's father, Grandfather and Danny himself disappeared into the kitchen, most likely to talk about my case which I was not allowed to listen in on, and Jamie had disappeared into the garage. Since I clearly could not go into the kitchen, I decided to go see what Jamie was up to.

I headed outside to the garage, and found Jamie hunched over the open hood of an old classic blue car, working on something inside. I couldn't help but stand and admire the way his toned arms slightly glistened with sweat, and the way his strong hands, now covered in grease, moved as he worked on the car. His head shot up when I accidently kicked a wrench that was on the floor. A smile formed on his face when he saw me.

"Hey Roxie," he said.

"Hey Jamie, sorry if I interrupted you, Danny was busy with your dad and grandfather so I decided to see what you were doing. Nice car by the way," I told him and walked over to him.

"Oh don't worry, you weren't interrupting, and thanks, it was my brother Joe's," he explained, and I could see a little bit of sorrow in his hazel eyes when he mentioned Joe.

"Oh, yeah Danny told me about what happened with him, I am sorry, I know what it is like to lose family members" I said sincerely and gently rested my hand on his arm as a form of comfort.

He glanced down at my hand and then looked back up into my eyes. "Thanks Roxie, and I am sorry also, I don't even know what it must have been like to lose both parents, you must be very strong," he said and put his hand on top of mine, his gaze never leaving mine. I couldn't help but blush.

'Gosh these Reagan boys were going to be the death of me,' I thought.

We both jumped apart when we heard the door from the house open, and Danny walked out, ruining the moment.

"Oh there you are Roxie, I was looking for you, are you ready to go?" he asked, eyeing his brother suspiciously. Jamie just gave him an innocent look.

"Yeah sure, Jamie was just showing me the car," I told him. "It was nice to meet you Jamie, thanks again," I said to Jamie and gave him a big smile.

"No problem," he said back and smiled as well.

With that, I followed Danny back into the house, said my goodbyes to Frank and Henry, and then we hoped into Danny's car and headed back to my house.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny was oddly silent on the ride home, it made me a little worried, so I decided to speak up.

"So what were you, your dad and grandfather talking about in the kitchen?" I asked.

He took a moment to answer, like he was thinking about what to say. He turned to me for moment, his eyes full of worry.

"I want to tell you, but I don't want you to panic or worry," he told me.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Danny, I'm a big girl, I think I can handle it," I told him, trying to reassure him.

He sighed. "Fine, it has to do with your case. We got word earlier that the guys who attacked you are back in town. An informant of mine spotted them, plus another man, who might possibly be their leader, in China Town, some sort of deal was going down." He told me.

I took a second to take it all in. Sure, it scared me to death to know that the men who killed my boyfriend, and who attacked me were back so soon, but for some reason it didn't worry me as much as it should have. It most likely had to do with the fact that I had a detective as a bodyguard and a whole police force protecting me, but it wasn't just that. When I fell asleep last night with Danny beside me, I felt safe, I felt comfortable, like it was where I belonged. I glanced at Danny for a moment, studying him. He really was a breathtaking specimen. Linda was definitely one lucky woman. Suddenly a realization hit me. "Shit" I thought. I was falling for this man. Fantastic.

A few minutes later, we pulled up to my place. I never did end up saying anything to him after he told me the news in the car. What could I have said? Silence was the best answer. He could tell how scared I was, I could see it in his eyes. I get he was a cop, and protecting people from bad guys was his job, but I couldn't help but notice how this whole thing affected him, more than it should. It did make me wonder, but I always dismissed the thought. He's married, no way could he have feelings for me too. We walked into my apartment, him walking in front of me, and of course I couldn't help but take that time to check out his ass. Damn was the only way to describe it. What I wouldn't do to see it without pants covering it. I shook my head, and scolded myself. I had to stop thinking like that. After he closed the door, he turned to me.

"So did you enjoy today?" he asked me, his eyes sparkled in the moonlight that shined through my living room window.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I can't even remember the last time I had a real family dinner, I cannot thank you enough Danny for taking me," I told him.

"It was my pleasure Roxie, everybody seemed to love you, and Jamie seemed especially keen on you," he teased and winked at me.

I blushed and rolled my eyes. "Jamie, really? I hadn't noticed," I lied.

"Rigggght," he laughed.

I playfully slapped his arm. He pretended to be hurt. I just laughed. I looked at the clock and realized how late it was.

"Well I guess I should probably try and get some sleep," I told him and turned towards my bedroom.

Before I could leave, Danny grabbed my arm gently, sending an electric shock up my arm, and turned me back to him.

"One thing before you go to bed, if you have any bad dreams again tonight, dont be afraid to come to me, I'm here for you," he told me.

My heart nearly melted from how sincere and caring he was being. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks Danny."

He smiled back. "Anytime Roxie."

With that, he let go of my arm and I went into my room.


	6. Chapter 6

I slept peacefully for a couple of hours, and then the dreams came. The horrible faces of the men flashed in my head, ugly grins on their faces, as I watched from afar as they shot down my boyfriend.

"No! Joel!" I screamed for him as loud as I could but couldn't hear me.

I must have screamed out loud as well as suddenly Danny comes crashing through the door, wearing nothing but his boxers, concern all over his face. I woke up sobbing, and Danny rushed over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Shh, everything is alright, I am here, you're safe," he whispered as he gently rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

I looked up at him through tear soaked eyes.

"It felt so real, it was like I was there but couldn't do anything to stop it," I explained shakily.

He gently wiped the tears away and grabbed my chin, his eyes looking directly into mine.

"I am so sorry you have to go through all of this, no one deserves any of this, especially not you Roxie, but I promise I will not let anyone hurt you," he said softly.

The way his eyes were starring right into mine made my heart beat a millions time a second. I sniffled.

"Thanks Danny, I wouldn't even know what I'd do if you weren't here to swoop in and help me, even if it is in the middle of the night, and you are in your boxers," I told him and smiled.

That made him laugh. Oh how I loved his laugh.

"Well when I heard you scream, I wasn't really thinking about that, all I cared about was making sure you were okay," he told me, making my heart melt yet again.

"Again thank you Danny," I told him and with all the courage I could muster up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him again.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged back. I took a deep breath in. He smelled so good, I could stay like that forever. We stayed that way for a few moments longer, and then we both pulled apart slightly. I looked up at him and noticed he had a very serious look on his face. Before I could ask what was wrong, he did something I was not expecting at all. He reached his hand up and placed it on my cheek and then slowly leaned in and brought his lips to mine. The kiss was gentle and sweet, it made me weak in the knees, made me glad I was sitting down. I could practically see the sparks flying around our heads, it took my breath away. His arms slowly snaked their way around my waist again, and I wrapped mine around his neck, pulling him in closer. He gently lowered me down onto my back on my bed. I could feel his tongue teasing my lips, so I opened them, allowing him access. Gosh, he tasted so good. Our tongues danced around each other's mouth, fighting for dominance. He suddenly broke the kiss, both of us panting, lust ripe in our eyes. Something suddenly changed in his eyes a moment later, and he sat back up, leaving me very confused.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered.

I just gave him a confused look. He looked down at me again.

"We cant do this," he said, and without another word, he got up and walked out of my room and walked into his, shutting the door behind him, leaving me confused and hurt.

"What was that?" I said out loud to myself.

I touched my fingers to my lips, still tingling from the kiss. Did that really just happen?


End file.
